My Immortal: The Remake
by sophiechan24
Summary: This is my version of the infamous fanfiction "My Immortal" by Tara. I decided to challenge myself to try to rewrite it to see if I could make it into something people would actually enjoy reading. I hope it will be something that people will enjoy reading Rated M for safety reasons. All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K Rowling. All fictional characters and plot belong to Tara.
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing today as it had every day this winter, and the crisp, cool wind felt good as it blew through my waist length, ebony hair. As I walked through the grounds of Hogwarts I couldn't help but let my ice blue eyes rest on Draco Malfoy. I've liked him ever since I first transferred to this school. He was the first one to ever talk to me. He is in the same year and house as I am.

Oh, and I should probably tell you a bit about myself, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, I'm seventeen years old, and I have recently been diagnosed with depression. I have long, black hair with purple highlights and red tips, icy blue eyes, and ivory pale skin. A lot of my clothing, as typical of a labeled 'goth', comes from a muggle store called "Hot Topic". My best friends are Willow, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. My favorite bands are MCR, Evanescence, and many others that I don't care to mention. Also, I'm not fond of the popular kids at Hogwarts (my friend Willow calls them 'preps'), they often give me weird looks, and some of the ruder ones push me in the hallway or call me a vampire, which I retaliate by flipping them off. Despite that, and the fact that I have a very serious problem with depression, I live a fairly normal life here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It took me a couple seconds to notice that Draco had left his group of friends and was walking towards me, his friends watching us from a distance. I felt my face heat up slightly as I looked away and tried to make it seem like I hadn't been staring at him. As he approached I turned to him and smiled a bit.

"Oh, Draco, what's up?" I asked, trying to remain nonchalant even though my heart was racing and my face felt hot.

"Hey Ebony, I just um-" he started, but was interrupted by my friends calling me. I smiled awkwardly and turned around to see Willow waving me over with Harry and Hermione standing behind her. I sighed and turned back to Draco.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked with a sheepish smile, only to hear my friends calling me again.

"Never mind, I'll talk to you later," Draco huffed, sounding slightly annoyed as he turned and walked swiftly back to his group of friends. I sighed softly and mumbled a soft 'goodbye' to his back and turned, trudging back towards my friends, giving them a death glare, only to receive a knowing smirk from Willow.

(A/N: I think this is a good place to end chapter 1. This is harder than I thought it was going to be ^-^')


	2. In Which Ebony Gets Asked On A Date

I woke up the next day in the Slytherin girl's bedroom (A/N: I can't remember what these are called, but it's a room with beds in it) and looked out my window to see that it was snowing again, which made me sigh as I got up and got a glass of water from the basin across the room. That's when my friend Willow woke up, and yawned softly, rubbing the sleep out of her forest green eyes. I turned to her and smiled a little, today was a weekend so we were allowed to wear anything we wanted, and do anything we wanted so I thought 'Fuck the cold!' and decided to put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. Willow must have thought the same thing as I did as she put on she put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini skirt, fishnets, and pointy high-heeled boots. We then put on our make up which basically consisted of foundation, black lipstick, and black eyeliner.

"So, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday~" she said, smirking and glancing toward me as we stood in front of th bathroom mirror and applied her black eyeliner.

"Yeah? So?" I replied in a defensive tone, but my cheeks tinted slightly pink as I applied my lipstick.

"So, do you like Draco?" she asked as we walked out of the dorm room and down to the Slytherin common room.

"No! Where did you get that idea?!" I shouted, blushing deeper at the unexpected question.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed, laughing loudly. That's when, Draco walked up to me. He wore a pair of black jeans and a Good Charlotte t-shirt with a black, leather jacket over the top.

"Hey" he stated, smirking a little as he slipped his hands lazily into his pockets, his hair had not yet been combed and was in a sort of attractive disheveled state.

"Hey." I mimicked, smiling a bit and trying to maintain a sense of coolness. I heard Willow giggle behind me.

"Guess what." he replied smirking even wider

"What?" I asked, starting to get a little nervous at the look on his face.

"Well, Hogsmeade is open to us today" he replied biting his lower lip and raising his eyebrows as if waiting for me to say something.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him, Hogsmeade was open every weekend, why should this be any different? Did I also forget to mention that I'm totally blind when it comes to guys liking me? I guess I did, well now you know.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked, also quirking an eyebrow as if he thought I was a little slow.

I gasped in shock "yeah! I-I mean of course" I replied after I got my voice back. I couldn't believe that Draco actually wanted to go somewhere with me as if we're going on a date.

Draco smiled "great, We'll go this afternoon, I'll meet you outside of the Great Hall after lunch" he replied.

I smiled excitedly "that sounds great, see you then!" I replied happily before he nodded and turned away. I heard Willow squeal excitedly behind me and I smiled and bit my bottom lip excitedly. I couldn't wait for this afternoon.

(A/N: Sorry about uploading so much later guys, I've been busy with life. Anyway, thank you for those who have read and reviewed so far. I'm so happy this has gotten such positive feedback. Keep commenting, I can always use the constructive criticism, but please don't flame this, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Thank you!)

(also, I changed it to Draco just asking her to Hogsmeade because GC would never go to Hogsmeade to perform. Sorry all you GC lovers!)


	3. Chapter 3

**That afternoon I prepared to meet Draco down in the Great Hall. I was so nervous about it, but Willow assured me that everything would be fine as long as I "stop acting like blind idiot" as she explained it, thanks a lot Willow. I'm not that blind, I mean I can see perfectly fine and I know I'm not an idiot because I passed all of my finals last week, but I digress.**

**I realized that I had a good hour to wait before I had to go meet Draco, so I decided to read until then, but I soon got bored of reading and decided to listen to a bit of GC while I waited for the time to pass. I put on some music and sprawled across my bed in the girl's dorm. This was a common ritual for me, but it usually ended with me sobbing in a pool of my own self- loathing. And that's how Willow found me forty-five minutes later.**

**"****Ebony! What the hell?!" she shouted as she rushed over to me, concern clearly written on her face as she kneeled down next to me.**

******"****Nothing! Go away" I mumbled as I hid my tearstained, mascara- streaked face in my pillow.**

******"****That's bullshit, tell me what happened" she replied touching my arm gently. I flinched back and sat up.**

******"****I said it was nothing, get the hell away from me" I snapped weakly and pulled my knees up to my chest, though I regretted it as soon as I said it. This had happened many times over the past couple years that I've known her and Willow still helps 's a miracle really. I watched as Willow sighed and held out a hand, smiling softly.**

******"****Come on, I know you don't mean that, let's get you cleaned up, you have only fifteen minutes to get down to the Great Hall," she replied and I grabbed her hand quickly, a mantra of "shit" leaving my lips as I got ready and Willow tried to fix my face up. Once I was all fixed up I rushed down to the Great Hall, my eyes were still a little red, but that was barely visible to a normal person with all the make-up I was wearing. I arrived at the Great Hall just as Draco was walking out of it, although I didn't actually know that until I ran straight into him, almost knocking us both over.**

******"****Whoa be careful there. Where are you off to so fast?" I could hear the smile in his voice and my face lit up as I pulled back from his embrace and got my bearings back, smiling as I looked at up at him. The look on his face and the tone of voice he used were almost sinfully attractive. **

******"****Draco!... H-hey um, sorry I'm late I just.. lost track of the time" I replied and ran a hand through my hair, which was combed out straight instead of it's usual bun. Willow had said this looked the best on me, though I was skeptical. Draco laughed and leaned back against the wall "Is that so?" he asked, giving me a smirk (it was the sexiest and most sexiest thing on Earth) as if he didn't quite believe that, but he let it go when I didn't reply right away.**

******"****Why don't we get going" he suggested and extended a hand towards me, which I took gratefully and we headed off towards Hogsmeade.**

****

**(A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile, I've just been really busy with school and stuff. I'll try to keep up with this as much as I can though. This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I just wanted to get more added to the story since I haven't updated in awhile. I'll try to make the next one longer though. Reviews and follows are greatly appreciated. Have a nice day!)**


End file.
